Phaeton(Chemical)
Phaeton 'is an unusual blue, icky, glowing substance made up of several elements including Thorium, Selenium, and small amounts of Phosphorus. Phaeton is a failed human experiment created during the time of Stellia to create a chemical that can give animals and humans supernatural abilities and powers. The chemical is extremely radioactive and toxic, if too little or too much is touched or consumed it can kill, but if at least 50% of a pint, it can mutate in several different ways (depending on how much is taken.) There also is a non-harmful solution known as Gaedon, which is the pure and original target. Gaedon isn't open to the public, but some animals and humans have stolen it and mutated themselves. The Origin of Phaeton In 3E461, a young rabbit named Phaeton went diving in the Magaco Bay and discovered an unusual blue substance gathering in the coral at the bottom of the bay. He took it to his brother's lab in Anoda Town to do some tests from it, and discovered a few elements that weren't discovered yet. He tried injecting himself with substance, and his body mutated, growing unusually powerful. He thought this substance would be a perfect military weapon, so he began doing more tests. In 3E465, Terinal Frost allowed for Phaeton to test this new substance on animal and human citizens in thr country, which greatly provoked revolutionistic Anti-Humanists all over the country. All of the factories were shut down in 3E490 when the Anti-Humanist war became a problem for the government. Side effects Phaeton-when taken properly can cause dangerous and extremely odd side effects. Since it is not meant to be taken at all, it is always unpredictable, but there are some known side effects from experimentation. 'Physical appearance The chemicals in phaeton can cause changes in physical appearance, including *Fur color, *Eye color, *Bone mutation , *Fast growth/Aging, *Growing unusual limbs from nowhere. (Horns, wings, longer claws/teeth, etc.) *Pure Strength The coloring can change to be any color: regardless of what you begin with. (White cat to black cat, green cat to pink cat, etc;) 'Pure Strength' Pure strength is a physical side effect of phaeton that heavily affects muscle size and shape. It can also affect the shape of the hands or paws of the infected subject. Pure strength comes in 5 levels. *'Level 1 - '''Mutations in the muscles in the hands or legs that heavily increase strength *'Level 2 - Mutations in the hands and upper arm with heavy increase in strength *'Level 3 - '''Mutations in the upper and lower arms with heavy muscle and skin distortion in the hands with heavy increase in strength. Occasional change in hand muscle structure *'Level 4 - 'Temporary insanity and blackouts. Heavy muscle mutations all over the body except for in the legs. Occasionally changes the muscle structure of random body parts. *'Level 5 -''' Heavy muscle distortion and bone rearrangement. Massively increases strength to otherwise impossible levels. Pure strength can be sealed when heavy pressure is applied to the wrists or ankles. Many infected with pure strength wear tight wristbands to repress the mutations. Pure strength also has a usage limit. The more stress put onto the muscles of someone infected, the shorter their lifespan becomes. '''Mind and character Phaeton can change the way your mind thinks, and the way brainwaves travel throughout your body. It can cause internal organs to function differently (not in deadly ways) as if it were natural, and change reflexes and habits. They can change your personality aswell, you could be a jerk and turn into the shyest person ever. 'Insanity' In a rare case, the use of Phaeton can cause certain cases of depression, anxiety, and insanity. This is caused by the unusual reaction your mind has to the new DNA, and causes your brain to be confused and start to make you insane. 'Cannibalism' Like insanity, the cannibalism is caused by confusion of the new DNA. It is shown first when a cat will not eat at all, but is very hungry. Everything will begin to taste revolting until they have no choice but to attempt to eat those around them. This also is considered with insanity. 'Eyesight' Phaeton can cause changes in eyesight. This is common if the chemical alters your DNA, causing your eyecolor to change. It fills behind your retina and can cause things such as blindness, colorblindness, loss of sight in one eye, and a reported change in vision color. The most common vision color is blue, due to the color of phaeton. Transfer of the Mutation The mutations of phaeton can be transferred genetically or through contact with the chemical or anything infected with it. The chemical inserts itself through the cell wall and into the nucleus of the cell, altering the DNA within the nucleus. If the chemical is transferred through contact with a creature infected with the poison, it will not kill. However, deliberate transferring of the chemical(such as blood transfusion) can cause death or serious illness. 'The Death' When you consume/are injected with the chemical, the mutation begins violently. If you consume it a certain amount, you will get the worst of the mutation--it kills you, so you see your life flash before your eyes. The strongest memories and most important are the most clear, the others being vague. The transfer stops the death at the dead drop off of the cliff, and leaves you shaken. You will be unconcious for several moments, then gain it again--gasping for breath like you've been brought back from the dead (you kind of have..) If you were injected with the poison, it brings extruciating pain and nearly kills you as well, from the acidic sting it gives off entering your body. Like before, your life flashes before your eyes, then you wake abruptly. It can be extremely soft and other times extremely painful, it depends ''how ''you are given the infection. The Testing In Stellia, before the Anti-Humanist war, the humanist leaders of the country set up lab experiments where animals were injected with phaeton. The tests were testing the potency of the poison and what effects it had on the subject. There were also twenty human subjects, but the scientists did less experimenting with them. However, there were over one hundred animal test subjects and about 2/3 of them were killed by the phaeton.